FIG. 8 is a drawing illustrating a construction of a prior art hair washer for washing hair at a neck part of a person. FIG. 8(a) is a perspective view schematically illustrating the construction of the hair washer and FIG. 8(b) is a perspective view illustrating the construction of a hair washer for washing hair at the neck part of the person.
In FIG. 8(a), the hair washer has a cistern 1 having an opening on its upper part. A neck receiving member 51 for receiving neck of a person 6 whose hair is washed while lying on his back, is disposed at an entering edge part la of the cistern 1. Reference numeral 55 designates a head part washing pipe for washing hair at the head part of the person 6. Numeral 56 designates a nozzle spouting wash water.
Next, in FIG. 8(b), a groove 57 is provided at the entering edge part 1a of the cistern 1 and the neck receiving member 51 is disposed at an upper end of the groove 57. The neck receiving member 51 is disposed such that a neck receiving part 51a receiving the neck part of the person 6 covers the groove 57. The neck receiving part 51a has a wash water through hole 52 for passing wash water. A neck part washing pipe 53 for spouting the wash water from a nozzle 54 thereof toward the wash water through hole 52 of the neck receiving member 51 is disposed at a lower part of the cistern 1.
A hair washing operation at a neck part by the prior art hair washer described above will now be discussed.
First, the person 6 lies on his back and inserts his head into the opening of the cistern 1 such that the neck part is received by the neck receiving part 51a of the neck receiving member 51.
Then, the hair washer is operated to wash hair at the neck part. The wash water is spouted from the nozzle 54 of the neck part washing pipe 53 toward the wash water through hole 52 of the neck receiving member 51, thereby washing hair at the neck part of the person 6.
However, in the above prior art hair washer, the neck part of the person 6 is received by the neck receiving part 51a of the neck receiving member 51, which has one large wash water through hole 52. While using the prior art hair washer, the person 6 feels something is wrong at the neck part.